


Seasons change but people don’t

by honeybearbee



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Gerald and Jimmy have a talk





	Seasons change but people don’t

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for all seasons. For nakeisha, who wanted a non-slashy Jimmy/Gerald scene. I hope this meets your needs, dear. This was also harder to write than I thought

Jimmy walked into the morgue and saw someone sitting up on a table. _I had a dream like this once. The zombie tried to eat my brain, but Dr. Mallard saved me. With Agent Gibbs of course._

Jimmy walked over to the person. “Excuse me, can I help you?” he asked.

The person turned around and smiled. “Oh hey, you must be by replacement. I’m Gerald. I used to work here.”

Jimmy cleared his throat and nodded. He hoped he never got shot at. Ever. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to visit Dr. Mallard,” Gerald said. “He said he wanted to talk to me.” Gerald looked around the morgue. “I never thought I’d come back here. But, Dr. Mallard can make people do a lot of things they never thought they’d do. You know what I mean?”

Jimmy nodded. “Yes. He’s very.... inspirational.”

Gerald laughed. “He talks a lot, but he’s the nicest guy I ever met. Plus, he can take on Agent Gibbs with no problems.”

Jimmy was about to say something else, but Dr. Mallard walked in at that moment. When his eyes landed on Gerald, he beamed. “Gerald! My boy, how are you doing?”

Gerald beamed back. “Just fine Doc. What did you want to talk to me about?”

Dr. Mallard looked at Jimmy. “Jimmy, would you please get everything ready. We have another puzzle to put together. Gerald and I will just go to see The Director and then return.”

“I’ll get the extra table out, just in case,” Jimmy said with a smile.

Dr. Mallard grinned and led Gerald out of the morgue.

****

Jimmy was already working on the meat puzzle, when the two men came back.

“Ah, good. Gerald and I will just get suited up and join you,” said Dr. Mallard.

“What?” Jimmy looked up quickly and nearly dropped the toe he was holding.

“Gerald is going to come back part time.”

“It’s part of my therapy. And I really do miss working with the Doc,” Gerald smiled at Dr. Mallard.

_I don’t think Agent Gibbs would like that._ thought Jimmy. Jimmy didn’t really like it, but what could he do. Dr. Mallard obviously liked Gerald better. He sighed and got back to work.

****

They had been working for hours, when Agent Gibbs came in. “Duck, let’s go get some lunch.”

Dr. Mallard looked up and nodded. “Yes, I am quite hungry. Why don’t you two boys take a break as well.”

“Gerald, it’s good to see you,” said Agent Gibbs.

“You too,” replied Gerald. “Have a good lunch Doc.”

“Oh, I will,” Dr. Mallard, said smugly as they left.

Minutes later Abby, McGee, DiNozzo and David all entered the morgue.

“Gerald!” Abby yelled. She ran and hugged him. “It’s so nice to have you back!”

As the five talked, Jimmy sulked in the background. _Maybe I just ought to quit and let Gerald come back. Everyone likes him better. Even Agent David, and she never met him before!_ He was too busy pouting that Jimmy didn’t notice when the other left.

“Hey! Jimmy, you want to get some lunch? You and I can talk about what’s been happening,” Gerald asked.

“Uh, sure. I guess.”

****

Jimmy and Gerald were sitting outside of a nice restaurant eating and talking.

“What’s up with you?” asked Gerald.

Jimmy choked on his sandwich. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve been quite and kind of sulky.”

“I’m not sulky!”

Gerald laughed. “Whatever you say, man. But, seriously, what’s wrong?”

Jimmy sighed. “It’s just that everyone seems to like you more than they like me. You can call Dr. Mallard ‘Doc’. You can hug Abby without anyone glaring at you. You can make jokes with Agent DiNozzo and Dr. Mallard and they _laugh_. You can even make Agent David like you, and she doesn’t like that many people.”

Gerald blinked at him. “Jimmy.”

“I’m thinking of quitting and just letting you come back, ‘cause they like you better,” Jimmy blurted out before Gerald could finish.

“Jimmy. I can only to part time. Just the thought of staying in the morgue all day makes me sweat. Maybe someday I can come back full-time and then you and I can work with the Doc. And Jimmy, all anybody talked about was you and how much you’ve improved. The Doc was worried that me coming back would hurt your feelings, but the new Director said that it wouldn’t.”

Jimmy swallowed. “Well, it was a shock. I think I’d like to work with you Gerald. Dr. Mallard always says nice things about you. He said you were like a son.”

Gerald smiled. “He said the same thing about you.”

Jimmy was shocked. “If Dr. Mallard is our dad, what does that make Agent Gibbs?” he asked without thinking.

Gerald bust out laughing. “Our mother of course! And Abby is our younger sister. Tony is our older brother. Kate was our older sister.”

“What about Agents McGee and David?”

“McGee is our brother-in-law and David is our adopted sister.”

Jimmy nodded. “That makes sense.”

Gerald grinned wickedly at Jimmy. “And Agent Lee is our soon to be sister-in-law.”

Jimmy blushed bright red and pushed his chair back. “Let’s go back to work. That meat puzzle is bugging me.”

Gerald laughed again and got up. “We’re probably going to need another table any ways.”

“We always do,” Jimmy laughed.


End file.
